A Twist in the Story
by TaraCullen1
Summary: Buffy Summers has come to Hogwarts and finds herself killing off vampires that were created for voldemorts army.
1. Chapter 1

**Ann: I do not own any of the characters from Har**ry **Potter or from Buffy the vampire slayer. I just thought this would be a neat twist. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

The forbidden forest

My hair was blowing in the wind as I walked through the forbidden forest. Yeah, I know it's forbidden, hence the name. But I didn't care. I wasn't one to follow the rules very well, as you may have noticed, seeing as where I am. The first day of classes, when I was 11 years old, they told us we were strictly forbidden to come here. I guess curiosity finally got the better of me, some odd 4 years later. I had heard of things happening in the forest, bad things. 2 kids went missing last year. Their friends had claimed that they had gone in here because of a dare. Kids were really stupid these days, I tell you what.

I guess you could say that I was here to investigate, find out why kids who came in here, ended up missing or dead. I suppose I should have been worried about my life, but funnily enough, I wasn't. I wasn't terrified of anything these days. Guess you could say that part of the reason of that was because I was a slayer. That's what they tell me anyway, though I'm not a hundred percent sure what that means. I just know that the name sounds bad-ass. The Slayer. Ought to keep some people from messing with me, don't you think? Yeah, people like Draco Malfoy and his evil accomplices, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They're not the brightest students in the bunch, but they really know how to hurt somebody when things come down to it.

Last month, I actually had a run in with them. They had cornered me in the Great Hall, said they were practicing spells for their transfiguration exam that was coming up. I stupidly agreed to volunteer to help them practice, not knowing, at the time, that they were going to practice on me. Thankfully, professor Dumbledore got there in time to rescue me.

That was when I was told, by professor Dumbledore, that I was the Slayer. He didn't say much about it at the time. Just that I had to work out constantly and fight off things, vampires mostly, I guess. Who would have thought that there would ever be vampires at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Though, considering the fact that I've never had a peaceful year since I got here, it does make sense.

Dumbledore told me that the vampires were in league with this bloke named Voldemort. Told me that he created them for some kind of an army. Thankfully, I haven't had a run in with a vampire yet, seeing as I don't get out at night much. Hopefully, that rumor about vampires is true. To tell you the truth, I'm not even sure I could stake a vampire. I know I've practiced with Dumbledore, staking dummies and all, but it's not the same as staking a real vampire. I have to get close to one first, to actually stake it. And getting close to one just creeps me out. I mean, it would creep anyone out.

Something was moving to the right of me. I'm surprised I even noticed it, but I was very aware of my surroundings. Just a few minutes ago, it was me and the forest. Now, there was someone else. My heart sped up and my breathing quickened. My brain quickly thought of "vampire" but no, that couldn't be. I looked up at the sky and it was still daylight. Vampires don't come out in the daylight. They have no protection in the sun, otherwise, they get burned.

Immediately, I began to relax, knowing that I wouldn't have to be fighting a vampire. "Who's there?" I called out, feeling ashamed that I felt so weak. I was better than this.

My legs tensed and I positioned my arms in fighting stance. They were going to get a surprise if they tried attacking me. No siree, they weren't going to scare me. "Relax, Summers. It's just me."

Just you? That could be any kid at Hogwarts. That sure doesn't narrow it down very much. "Oh that narrows it down, doesn't it?" I could hear chuckling from behind the trees to my right. I admit, it was a sexy laugh. One that I wasn't sure I'd heard before. But obviously, he knew of me, considering the fact that he knew my last name. "Wanna give me a little clue?" Please, I don't wanna kick your brains in if I don't have to. And please, please don't be Draco. I'm not really in the mood to face him today. Though I would have thought, if it were Draco, I would have known his voice. Surely I would have, right? I talked to him near every day in classes. Not that I wanted to of course.

My professors seemed to want to make my life miserable, no matter how much I begged them to pair me with someone else. Of course they wouldn't listen to me. The only one who was willing to listen was Hagrid, and we didn't really study in pairs in Care of Magical Creatures. That was the nice thing about Hagrid's class. I always looked forward to wondering what kind of creatures we'd be working with that particular day.

This morning, had been about thestrals. Creatures that could only be seen by people who had seen someone get killed. Unfortunately, I was one of the students who couldn't see them, but I was glad. They kind of creeped me out.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured out who I am, already. I've only been following you around for the past 4 years." Okay, so it was someone who had been following me around ever since I got here. That doesn't really help me either. Though, technically, Draco has been following me around. Oh God, if it were Draco, I'm running away. I can't stand the thought of having to face him alone. Maybe it was because you have a slight crush on him, a voice taunted in my head. No, no, no, a thousand times no! I do not have a crush on Draco Malfoy. That's just ridiculous.

"Please tell me you aren't Draco?" I begged, hoping to God that he said no.

"You actually think I'm Draco? Ha Ha Ha!" He chuckled, annoying the crap out of me even more so than he already had been. Yes, was something wrong with that? "Can you not tell who I am by the sound of my voice?" Uh no. All the voices sounded the same here, in their retarded British accents. Okay, maybe they weren't retarded. I actually thought they were quite cute, under normal circumstances. I'd always wanted to date a guy with a British accent. But after my last boyfriend, Spike, I decided that definitely wasn't the greatest of ideas anymore. Everyone constantly reminded me of him. And I honestly can't stand to here anymore British accents.

Tears begun to sting at my eyes as I thought of Spike. He had been my boyfriend last year, but was killed mysteriously, after get this, going into the forbidden forest. I hadn't been able to say good bye, and that was what really killed me. I've never been able to live with myself since then, always telling myself to say goodbye to whomever I was with from then on. "Do you honestly expect me to be able to answer that question when there are over 500 boys on this campus?"

Another sinister laugh came from my stalker. "Yes, actually I do. It shouldn't be that hard to come up with a name. Especially considering the fact that we're in the same year and all."

I threw my hands up in the air exasperatedly. Ugh…this boy was getting on my everlasting nerve. I was really wishing that he would go away and leave me alone so that I could get back to my patrolling. I was actually really needing some alone time. This most definitely was not what I had in mind. "I give up, already. Just tell me who you are so you can be on your merry way. Please!"

"Ah, jumpy little thing are we?" Jumpy little thing? Was he trying to play tricks with her? Spike used to say that same thing to her over and over again. But there was no way Spike could be here. He was dead. But of course, I hadn't exactly seen the body, the professors refused to let me see it, even though I'd told them that he was my boyfriend. It didn't make any difference to them. They said I was too young to see a dead body and that was their final answer.

"Spike?" I whispered silently. I was having quite a difficult time breathing now and had started trembling in the legs—so that I had to grip a hold of a tree so that I wouldn't fall to the ground. That would be embarrassing and I would no doubt hear the end of that

"Who's Spike?" The boy asked, clearly annoyed that I had gotten his name wrong. Also, I could tell that he was slightly amused by such a name. "I've never heard such a ridiculous name."

Oh and I'm sure yours is any better? I thought bitterly to myself, as I tried to control my breathing. "His name isn't ridiculous!" I fought back, defending my Spike's honor. Okay, so he technically wasn't mine anymore, but someone still had to defend him, and that someone was going to be me. I was his girlfriend after all. "Spike was my boyfriend. Now, I don't see why I should be telling you any of this, seeing as I can't see you nor do I know who you are!"

Deep breaths, Buffy. I told myself, trying to calm down; so I wouldn't try to go charging through all the trees to find my pursuer. "Sounds ridiculous to me, but hey. It wasn't me that named him. Poor bloke had to have had a rough childhood with that name. Sure all the kids teased him about it. I know I would have."

Okay, this was the last and final straw! She had absolutely had it with this prick. He wasn't going to be making fun of my Spike any longer! "That's it buddy. Come out and show yourself so I can beat the tar out of you. You deserve to die."

"Ha! And I repeat. Jumpy little thing, are we?" He muttered.

"Stop saying that!" I seethed. "You have no right to be calling me a jumpy little thing." Okay, maybe I was reacting just a wee little bit. But I couldn't help myself. It was like something had completely taken over me.

"But you are. Okay, better prepare yourself. I'm coming out now. Warning you ahead of time so you don't try to kill me, okay?"

I prepared myself, holding my breath, as the boy came out of his hiding spot, which somehow didn't seem like a very good spot to hide. I can't believe that I didn't see him! Some Slayer I was. He had come out from behind a tree, that wasn't very big.

The boy was wearing khaki colored shorts that fell just below his knees and a maroon colored shirt, which actually looked quite good on him. It made his whole face bright up. He was wearing round-shaped glasses and had a lightning patterned scar on his forehead, though his hair covered it so you had to squint to see it. After seeing him, I knew immediately who the boy was. How could I not? He was famous, here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the boy who lived. Harry Potter in the flesh.

What I'd like to know, was why was he standing in front of me? Why was he even giving me the time of day? Wasn't he with that girl, Ginny Weasley? They had been glued at the hip. And to tell you the truth, it was kind of disgusting to watch the two. "Harry Potter?" I asked dumbly, though I knew well who it was.

**ANN: Thanks for reading, hope you like. I'm gonna try to continue this. Thought it would be cool to make a Buffy and Harry Potter fanfic. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANN: I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Buffy the vampire slayer characters**

Chapter 2

The wasps under the Cherry tree

Harry Potter looked at me with a wide smile that reached up to his eyes. He was probably amused with the fact that I had to question who he was. I didn't blame him. I would have been too, if I were in his position. But as it was, I wasn't him. I was me, Buffy Anne Summers, a fifteen year old girl, with blond hair. There was no reason that this boy should have gone out of his way to follow me. Originally I was from Sunnydale California, but my mom took me, after she and dad got a divorce, and moved to London. I can't say I was pleased for the big move, but I've made some new friends, Hermione Granger was one of them, so it hasn't been all that bad. I can tell you that I certainly did not miss the boring town of Sunnydale, where nothing ever seemed to happen.

"Of course its Harry Potter you dimwit," he chuckled at me. Though I wasn't pleased in the least bit, that he had called me a dimwit. I was smarter than he thought. "Who else could it be?"

Well that was a retarded question, seeing as it could have been anyone else. "I don't know," I told him sheepishly. "Someone who was out to get me maybe?"

"Why would someone be out to get you?" Harry asked, taking a few steps closer towards me, which made me uncomfortable. Ever since Spike died, I wasn't used to being around guys very much. They made me nervous for some reason. There was something about Spike that was always so calming.

Unable to come up with a good enough reason, I simply shrugged and slowly backed away, hoping that he'd keep his distance from me. Silently, I wished that Ginny would walk in on us and distract Harry so that I could make a fast dash out of there. "I don't know. Shouldn't you be with Ginny?" I asked, curious as to know why he wasn't glued to her hip.

Harry frowned as I said that. Clearly, I had said something that had upset him, which I found to be rather odd. I saw them kissing each other yesterday. "Ginny?" He asked, like he didn't even know her.

Okay, something was really going to get on. I didn't like this, not one bit. "Yes, Ginny. You know, you're girlfriend? The one who you've been stuck to the hip like super-glue? Oh come on!" I shouted, after he didn't respond. "I saw you guys kissing yesterday, under the whomping willow, which I'm surprised didn't try to destroy you. How did you manage that?" I asked curiously.

I wasn't great with magic. I hadn't been a full breed. Neither of my parents were wizards, but I woke up one morning doing magic. I hadn't meant to set our cat on fire, it just sort of happened. You would have thought that I would have learned more, since coming here. I mean, somewhat I have. But there were loads of kids who were better than me. I felt as if I didn't fit in sometimes, but I wouldn't trade going here for anything in the world. Who wouldn't want to go to a school where they taught you how to use magic?

A curious look spread across Harry's face. And I wondered if I'd said the wrong thing. Knowing me, I probably had. "Don't you know about stunning spells? I used Imobulous. Surely you know how to use it." I shrugged my shoulders. That was the one spell I couldn't get down, that and expecto patronum. I felt so stupid when it came to the other students, who already were whizzes at those spells and had been doing them for a year, so it seemed.

So maybe I wasn't the brightest bunch in the patch, but what did that matter, when my future was all about killing dead people? "Yeah I know of them. Guess I should have figured that out. You know I'm not very good at that spell."

Harry reached up and brushed his hand against my cheek, which shocked me more than words could have explained. What was he thinking? If Ginny had walked in on us right now, he'd be a dead man. And rightly so, he shouldn't be cheating on his girlfriend like this. It wasn't right, and I had to stop him from going any further. "It's okay, I'll just have to help you out more. You'll get it down. You're smart, I know you are. You just have to put your mind to it." He took her by the hand and led her down the path a ways, before they stopped again, this time, behind a cherry tree that had a beehive in it. Seriously, what was Harry thinking, besides trying to get them killed by some wasps? I hate wasps! Anyone who knew me, also knew that.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, trying to back away from the wasp nest. But Harry wasn't letting me go. He was holding me by the shoulders, quite tightly. "I don't like wasps."

His hand began tracing patterns down the middle of my back. I suppose he was trying to be soothing, but it wasn't working, not in the least bit. If anything, it was making things ten times worse. I hunched up my shoulders, in hopes that he would stop. I was thankful when he did, but I knew what was coming. "We're going to try out some spells," he instructed. Why oh why was he doing this to me? "Now, come on. Take out your wand."

I put my hand in my pocket, but I didn't remove it. What happens when the spell doesn't work and it backfires, causing the wasps to get angry and come after us? What then? There was no way I was going to sit and wait for that to happen. Sorry to disappoint. "You can't be serious," I objected, hating the fact that he wasn't listening to me in the least bit.

"I'm very serious," he said sternly, like he was a professor, which I found to be quite odd, seeing as he wasn't a professor. If I wanted a professor to teach me how to stun bees and wasps I'd be sitting in class right now. As it was, school was over and I didn't have to agree to anything anyone said. "Now," he murmured, taking hold of my wrist and pulling it, forcefully, out of my pocket. "Let's try some spells. Any stunning spell you know. I don't care if it's patrificus totalus." He was lucky that he didn't reach in the other pocket, where my stake was. If he wasn't careful, it would be he who better watch out, not the vampires. I'm not sure though, how I would explain to professor Dumbledore that I killed a student. 'oh sorry professor, he annoyed the crap out of me so I just decided to kill him.' I was pretty sure that wasn't going to bode well with anyone.

When was he going to get it in that thick head of his that he wasn't a teacher? I threw my wand angrily at the ground, and spun around to face him. "I told you, I Don't. Like. Wasps! How many times does a girl have to say something before it finally sinks in? Maybe, I should put a stunning spell on you. Teach you a lesson. How would you like that huh? I'm sure not very well. Why don't you go off and be with your girlfriend, she's probably wondering where you are by now. I'm pretty sure that this is the longest you two have been separated since you've started dating."

Anger flashed in Harry's eyes. I swore I could see fire crackling through them. Looks like I've struck a nerve. Good. Maybe he'd go away now. But I don't think that's likely to ever happen. "Is that what this is all about?" He scoffed. "Ginny? Well, I'll have you know that you have nothing to worry about. I know you're just jealous of her and all."

Jealous? Was he serious? Why would he even think that I was jealous of Ginny? I was way prettier than her too. The red hair was a complete turn off, in my opinion. Blond was the only way to go. Any guy would be a fool if they didn't fall for the blond, but there was no way she was jealous. She didn't even like Harry in that way. "You can't be serious?" I breathed, folding my arms angrily against my chest. "I am not jealous. I don't even like you."

Harry threw back his head and laughed for almost two whole minutes before finally talking again. I seemed to amuse him a lot today, which I found to be rather annoying. "That's where you're wrong, you know. If you didn't like me, you wouldn't be defending yourself the way you are right now."

What? That was so not true! "Oh come off it already. I so did not come to the forbidden forest to be tormented by some loser guy." Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh. But Harry really had it coming to him. He may have been the Boy Who Lived, but that didn't mean that I had to like him. He was popular enough as it was and he didn't need another person following his ways. No siree. I'd had enough of him and was going to leave this forest and he wasn't going to stop me. Well, he could certainly try, but he wasn't going to get very far. "Strike a nerve did I?" I inquired, after noticing the look he gave me when I said 'loser guy.' "Don't like being called a loser? Now you know how it feels. This is where I bid you farewell."

"Not so fast," Harry cackled, stopping her by the arm so that she couldn't walk away. Oh for the love of God! "I'm not done with you yet."

I sighed heavily as he said that. Would he ever be done with me? Probably not. If he was trying to get into my good graces, this wasn't how one was to do it. Rule number one, don't force yourself onto me and tell me how jealous I am of other girls. That doesn't work with me. Rule number two, don't lie to my face about not being with someone else, when I know for a fact that you are. That's not going to get you very many points with either of us. Rule number three, when I say I've had enough, I've had enough. No beating around the bush and trying to get me to stay. What I say goes, and that's final. "What else could you possibly want?" I wondered, picking up my wand in the processes, just in case I needed it. I had a feeling that I was.

"A chance," he whispered, words barely audible. But I was close enough to where I was able to hear him without having to strain myself.

A chance, a chance to what? Make a fool of himself? I knew what he was up to, and I wasn't going to comply with him. But because I wasn't the brightest witch in the bunch, I asked anyway. "To what?" Please don't say to go out with me?

It took a few minutes for Harry to respond. I was getting really impatient and thought seriously about knocking his face in. It wouldn't take long for me to do, seeing as Harry didn't look like he could take me on in a fight. Though I knew he'd been up against this Voldemort, so I knew he could hold his own, but it would still be an easy task. All I had to do, was raise my leg and kick him on the backside of his head, knocking him out. Simple as that. But, I didn't do it. I used the breathing method I was taught to control myself, thankful that it seemed to be working, and those private lessons with Dumbledore weren't going to waste. "To go out with you," he murmured.

I should have known that's what he was going to say the minute I asked! How stupid I was. There was no way I was going to let him go out with me. Not when he was going out with Ginny Weasley. She didn't do anything to deserve getting her heart broken like that. And I wasn't going to take any part of it.

**ANN: Two chapters in one day! Haven't done that in awhile! Hope you're enjoying this. **


	3. Chapter 3

**ANN: HAYLZY92—They're actually in their 5****th**** year. She started when she was 11 and then 4 years later would be her 5****th**** year. Sorry if I confused anyone. **

Chapter 3

The attacker

I did not believe my ears. Five years of knowing, well sort of knowing Harry Potter and he never once asked me out until now. Why'd he wait so long if he has had a crush on me? It just didn't make any sense to me at all. "Why are you asking me now?" I wondered, not that I would have said yes, had he asked me earlier. It was simply out of curiosity. "Why not when you first met me?"

Harry let go of my arm, thankfully, and sat down beside me, forgetting that there were wasps about twenty feet away, if that. How he could be so relaxed in this situation is beyond me. "I didn't ask you then, because it seemed to me as if you didn't like me." Well maybe, that's because it was true. I was so over the boy who lived. I could care less that he was the famous one, the one who was going to save us all. Well he has something going for him, because I'm the one who's going to be saving everyone. He better watch out, if he knew what was good for him.

"It's true," I told him truthfully. "I didn't like you then. Still don't like you now. You know you're so full of yourself that it's impossible for me to be around you without getting sick to my stomach. In all honest opinion, I feel bad for your poor girlfriend. I don't know how she can stand you."

I saw Harry's eyes droop as I said that. Maybe I was being too harsh on him, but I didn't care. He needed to know what I was feeling, what others were possibly feeling about him as well. He wasn't the only person on this planet. "Ginny isn't my girlfriend," he said. I could tell that I'd hit a mark with him and was wondering how far he was willing to take this all. "She's just my friend."

Really now? I bet Ginny wouldn't say that if she were here. I've seen the two together, locking lips in the Gryffindor common room. How can he stand here and not feel horrid for saying that? "How can you even say that?" I shouted back at him, hating the fact that I keep having to repeat myself. Ugh…talking to Harry was so tiring. "I saw you two snogging last night in the Gryffindor common room. You were both standing by the fire place. Fred and George were there as well looking mighty annoyed that you were snogging their sister." Harry shook his head, just as I saw something jump out of the trees from behind Harry. What the crap? How many people were going to keep coming into this forest, considering the fact that is was supposed to be forbidden? Nobody listened to the rules, that was for certain sure. "Harry, duck!" I shouted, just as the man, whom I didn't recognize, leapt for Harry.

Thankfully, Harry listened to me and threw himself onto the ground just as the man stumbled past him, surprised that he failed to get Harry. "What's going on?" Harry asked, spinning around to see what had tried attacking him.

Oh for the love of all that is holy! Would this boy ever shut up? If he wanted to live, he'd better learn to be quiet. This fight was meant for me, that much I had figured out. "Shut up!" I spat at Harry, kicking him out of the way so that my attacker wouldn't try to hurt him. "If you wanna live, shut up and do as I say."

My attacker, noticing that Harry was no longer a threat, went for Harry instead of me, which I guess was normal for any man to do, but it drove me crazy. I was a lot stronger than he thought, he should have been worried about having his back turned towards me. I took my moment, and karate chopped the attacker on the side of his head, knocking him out of the way.

I had never kicked someone like that before, and it was quite the adrenaline rush. It sent a chili feeling up my spine and it made me long for more action. Thankfully, I had my stake with me that day, so at least I had some kind of a weapon, other than a wand, though I suppose a wand would have done the trick just as well, but I didn't realize that at the time. My slayer instincts took full throttle and I was beating down my attacker within minutes. What was even more amazing, was that I wasn't even out of breath—not even phased.

"You think you're quite clever, don't you?" I taunted him, stalking him back and forth so that he wasn't sure which way I was going next. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm a lot brighter than you think, especially at this slayer stuff. Not so much with a wand, but you didn't really need to know all that. And crap, I probably shouldn't have told you I'm the slayer, but since you're going to die, it's not going to matter anyhow."

The attacker's eyes widened as I spoke and I immediately knew what he was thinking. "So, you're the slayer. I've heard about you." Really? How had anyone heard of me, when I just became the slayer? This wasn't logical in the least bit.

"You've heard of me?" I asked, confused.

The attacker nodded his head. "Yes, the Dark Lord mentioned a girl who'd be known as 'the Slayer.' He said, she'd have blond hair and be of about fifteen years of age. He had a dream about you."

Okay, this was really starting to freak me out just a little bit. But then I began wondering about something. If he had been dreaming about me, then wouldn't he be on the lookout for me a long time ago? Have men posted in every corner that I could walk about? If I were Voldemort, that's what I would do. "What do you mean that he had a dream about me?" This could not be good.

Maybe I should have been paying more attention to the attacker, than asking questions which weren't going to get us anywhere. But curiosity was getting the better of me, and I had to know what was going on. "I mean just that. He had a dream one night, that you'd come and try to kill him. He'd been on the lookout for the 'boy who lived' but no one ever thought that there was going to be someone else who was going to try and attack him. Good thing he had that dream too, otherwise we all might be in big trouble. He couldn't let that happen now, could he?"

"Ah yes," I smiled evilly, taking my next pose, in hopes that I would knock him down and be able to use my stake to kill him. "But too bad for you, you're in big trouble, I think."

My attacker threw his had back and laughed, nearly banging his head into the tree behind him. I only wished he had done that. Would have made striking him down that much easier. Taking my mark, I bent down, stretching my arm upward, with my stake in hand, getting ready to strike. Unfortunately, I didn't get very far. Guess who stopped me? Harry fricking Potter! The most annoying boy on this planet. "Wait!" He screeched, forcing me to lower my hand. What was he doing, for crying out loud? I could have killed this attacker by now and we'd both be safer. "You can't just kill him. He's a human being."

I gave Harry, what I hoped to be, the most pissed off look I could possibly give him. Could he be any more dense than he already was? Couldn't he tell that this man was certainly not human? He had scales going through his face and was a yellowish color. No, definitely not human. "What is the matter with you?" I shrieked, not taking my off of the attacker, just in case he tried to make a move on me. I wasn't going to give him the slip. "Can't you see that this man isn't a human? I mean, just take one look at his face. I have to kill him."

Harry looked at me with an even more confused look on his face. "Why do you have to kill him? What's he done to you?"

Umm…Seriously? He's asking me this now? After this man tried killing us both? God this boy is an idiot. And he really wanted me to go out with him? Ha! Not in a million years. Even if they were the last two people on this earth, I wouldn't go out with him. I'd die alone a thousand deaths, before giving him the time of day. "That's the most ridiculous question I've ever heard. He just tried to kill you, and you're asking me why I'm doing what I'm doing? Do you want him to get away, only so that he'd try again?"

Harry, getting to his feet, shook his head. "That's not the same thing and you know it. And besides, no one will kill me. Voldemort has told them that he wants me for himself, so I can't be harmed."

"You may think that you're safe, little boy, but take a look around. People are still willing to try and capture you, take you to the Dark Lord himself. I can't take the chances of that." Oh, I can't believe I was saying that, as much as I hated Harry. But I realized that I was right. Harry was my responsibility and I couldn't let any harm come to him, especially not on my watch. What would professor Dumbledore say to me then? He would no doubt hate me for the rest of my life, and I couldn't very well let that happen. Not ever. I respected him too much for that. I would hate myself if let that happen. "So, as much as you despise the thought of that, and I don't relish the thought of killing another person, but believe me, it has to be done."

Once again, Harry frowned at me. He sure seemed to be doing that a lot, lately. Which is fine by me, he didn't have to be happy with me. I wasn't his girlfriend, after all. "Still, do you have to kill him? You could threaten him, tell him to go away and never come back, or something."

What? I cannot believe he just said that. "Why, so he can just come running back to you, or me, the next chance he gets? I don't think so," I told him bitterly, wishing fervently that I could get out of here and go back to my room.

"Do you really think he'd do that, especially if you threaten him?" Harry asked.

I nodded my head grimly. "Yes of course, he would. People don't just listen like that. It'd take a lot more for me to just threaten him to make him stay away." Like say, kill him, for instance.

Our attacker, cut in, laughing at my remark. To tell you the truth, I had almost forgotten that he was here, forgetting the fact that my knee was pressed up against his chest. I was looking at Harry, so I guess it's easy to see how I would get distracted, which was bad on my part. "You can't kill me, little girl."

Little girl? Did he just seriously call me a little girl? Oh, now I was upset! No one, called me a little girl and got away with it. If Harry didn't want to see me kill a man, then he better turn around, cause I was killing this man! "Harry, turn away," I instructed, praying to God that he'd listen to me. Not realizing that he'd already seen death and I didn't have to worry about it. Though, I should have known that he had, seeing as he was in my class this morning about thestrals, and he had been one of the students that had been able to see them.

"Why?" He asked, curious by my statement.

Because! I don't want you seeing me stab this man to death. You don't need to see this kind of thing. I thought, annoyingly. "Because, I'm about to kill him. I don't want you to watch."

Harry looked at me, like I'd wounded his ego or something. "Do you think I haven't seen people get killed before? I've seen my parents get killed right before my eyes. I know what it's like."

I looked at him with a horrified look. How could I have not known this? I knew that there was something special with 'the boy who lived' but I wasn't sure what it was. I guess I didn't pay attention that well. I was definitely going to be doing that from now on. But it had been a different kind of death, if I'm not mistaken. They would have been killed with magic, this wasn't magic, how I was planning on killing our attacker. I still didn't want Harry to see this. "Why didn't you tell me about that?" I demanded, knowing I probably shouldn't be getting off topic, but I went and asked anyway.

"Tell you about what?" Harry asked, with a quizzical glance.

"Your parents." Not that it was going to change how I felt about him. It still would have been nice to know what happened. I didn't want to be the only person out of the loop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry's story

A frown came upon Harry's face, and I immediately regretted asking him about his parents. But unfortunately, the damage was done. There was no taking it back. "What do you want to know?" He asked me, putting his chin in his hand, with a thoughtful look in his eyes. I felt immediately guilty, and bad for the boy. I couldn't imagine life without my parents. It must have been so hard on him. But, I guess I can relate, seeing as I only had one parent. Though really, it wasn't the same at all.

"You don't have to talk about them, if you don't want to," I whispered, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

He shook his head at me, a lock of his hair falling in his eyes. I didn't remember his hair being so long before, guess he was trying to grow it out. And actually, as much as I hate to admit this, it kind of looked good long. Mind you, I said kind of. So, don't go taking that the wrong way. That doesn't mean I have a crush on him of any sort. I wanted to ask him why he was growing his hair out, but now wasn't the time or place. "It's okay. I don't mind talking about them. It just brings up memories, sometimes not so good, but most of them are happy memories, though I know I was only one at the time when they died."

I could see a tear running down his cheek, and my fingers itched to brush it away. What was going on with me? I was not falling for him! No, no, no! Okay that's it, it was just a trick. He was tricking me into talking about his parents so that I'd feel sorry for him and want to get together with him. Well, I'll tell you this, it wasn't going to work! Sorry to disappoint. "Ha!"I laughed, making him jump slightly. "You almost had me fooled for a moment."

Harry tilted his head sideways, and crossed his eyes at my statement. "What do you mean, almost had you fooled?"

"I know what you're trying to do," I scoffed, pressing my knee harder into our attacker, who was trying to get away from me. Don't even try buster, I thought to the man. "You're trying to get me to feel all sorry for you. And when I've started crying and become all vulnerable, you'll make your move on me."

A flicker of anger flashed in Harry's eyes. "That is so not true! You're the one who asked about my parents. I wasn't the one to bring them up in conversation. But since you asked about them, I'm going to tell you. They were the best parents in the world. So loving and kind. They always spoiled me, well, my godfather, Sirius Black liked to anyway. I remember for one Christmas, I got this stuffed bear. Don't ask me how I remember it, it just came to me suddenly. It was brown, and had little black eyes and a red bow tie. I played with that thing till my parents took it away from me and gave it to the cat. Strangely enough, I wasn't sad about losing the bear, because I knew my parents would give me something else. They always did. God, I miss my parents so much, Summers, you have no idea what it's like to lose someone like them. They didn't deserve to die."

Tears were stinging at my eyes, and I casually brushed the back of my hand to it, like I was shooing away a fly. I could not let him know that I was crying. I refused to cry in front of him. It wouldn't be a very mature thing for me to do. "Actually, I do know what it's like. Sort of. My father hasn't been in my life since I was a child. My parents were divorced. I know it's not the same in the least bit, but I still feel your pain."

Harry shook his head at me. I knew very well that it wasn't the same in the least bit, I only hoped by saying that, it would ease some of his pain. Guess it didn't work very well. "No, it isn't," he scoffed at me. It isn't the same and you know it. At least you're father is alive, and your mother. You shouldn't take them for granted either. Because, once they're gone they're gone."

Actually, I didn't know if my father was alive or not. The man never called me, only once every blue moon. It had been two years since I've heard a peep from him. He could be lying, dead on a street corner, for all I knew. Though I think, deep down in my soul, I would know if he were dead. He couldn't possibly be dead. My father always gave me the greatest birthday presents ever. I remember three years ago, he gave me the sweetest glass doll I have ever seen. I still have it, to this day and will treasure it always, just cause it was a gift from my dad. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," I told him truthfully. "I was just trying to help you feel better. Now, unless you want to see a bloody mess, I suggest you turn around so I can kill this monster once and for all."

Sighing heavily, Harry turned around, not saying anything else to me, which I didn't mind at all, because I wasn't sure of what else I could say to him. With my luck, it would no doubt end up being the wrong thing, and I would regret it for sure. And something deep within, didn't want me to do that. I'd already upset, the boy who lived, enough for one day.

Unfortunately, as soon as I was about to strike my attacker with the stake, I looked down and noticed he was gone. How the hell had he gotten out from under me? I was sure I had a death grip on him. No one in their right minds could have gotten free from my clutches. Okay, maybe I was being a bit sarcastic, but I was strong as heck, and bad-ass, you have to admit. "Where'd he go?" I seethed, turning to face Harry, who had ducked into the bushes, afraid that I'd take my anger out at him.

I really couldn't blame him for being afraid, I probably would have done the same thing, had I been in his position. I was a scary person when angry. "What do you mean?" Harry asked, stupidly.

"Oh come on!" I scoffed. "You had to have seen him get up and disappear.

Harry shook his head at me. "Sorry, no. I didn't see him."

"How could you not have seen him! You were right there. Oh, you're worthless boy!" I threw my hands up in the air and began pacing back and forth. Where could this monster have gone? Obviously he was going back to the Dark Lord, but where was there? It couldn't have been far. I was going to find out! But right now, I knew that I had to get Harry back to the castle. It was getting to be late, and we had a curfew. Students couldn't be out of the castle once it was dark. Otherwise, we could get expelled and no one wanted that, so most of the students obeyed the rules. Though, on occasion, there were the few, that I've noticed, that have broken the rules. But somehow, have managed to fail getting detected by the professors. I was adamant about figuring out how they were leaving the castle too.

"I'm sorry!" Harry shouted back at me, not looking me in the eyes.

Sorry? Sorry doesn't get to cut it! "It doesn't get to work like that! You should have kept an eye on him." So maybe I was being a bit harsh on Harry but I was gone, I was so angry it was going to take a lot to get me to cool down.

"That's not my job. It was your job, apparently. But you failed to do so. Now, leave me alone, alright?"

Now he wanted me to leave him alone? I don't think so! He was the one that wanted my attention in the first place, now he had it, So he was going to deal with it, whether he wanted to or not. "How dare you say that I failed!"

"Buffy, relax! Just calm down. We need to get you back into the castle," Harry noted, taking charge.

For some reason, I did not like being told what to do. It was my job giving the orders, not anyone else's. "Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down, when something like this has happened? I didn't even have time to threaten the monster. He is going to come back and get us and you know it! This is all your fault."

Harry's eyes widened at my outburst. "My fault? How is this my fault?"

"Because," I said, feeling more annoyed than ever. "You're the one who got me all distracted by your sobfest. You wanted me to feel all sorry for the loss of your parents. You didn't want me to kill the monster."

Angrily, Harry folded his arms against his chest. "Oh, come off it, Buffy. That is so not true and you know it!" Buffy? Since when did he call me Buffy? He always called me Summers. And to tell you the truth, I actually preferred him to call me Summers. Calling me Buffy meant that he had feelings for me, and I wasn't just willing to believe that. Or cave into those feelings. No, not happening! "I would not make you lose the man on purpose."

"Excuse me if I find it hard to believe you."

"You're being ridiculous," he huffed, getting ready to leave and go back to the castle.

For some reason, this really annoyed the heck out of me. I was not done with him. He needed to realize the full account of what he had just done. "And just where do you think you are going, boy?"

Harry didn't stop, so stupidly, and knowing how dumb and dangerous I was being, I pulled my wand out of my other pocket. I knew it was against the rules to use magic against other students, outside of classes. But I was too angry to care, for the time being. "This boy is going to go back to the Gryffindor common room," He shouted, jabbing his thumb into his chest as he said, this boy. "It is getting to be past curfew, after all. And I don't break the rules."

Ha! I begged to differ. I'd seen him break the rules loads of time. I knew that, cause he was always getting in trouble with the professors. Professor Snape, to be exact. And really, professor Snape wasn't that bad of a person. I actually liked him a lot. He was a good teacher, and was nothing like Harry kept saying that he was. I personally, found him to be quite cute, with the way he greased back his hair with gel and was always wearing black. It suited him well. I would often daydream of being with professor Snape outside of classes. We'd be in Hogsmede having tea together at the Three Broomsticks. Or we'd visit Honeydukes together, one of my all time favorite places to go. Of course, what student wouldn't love Honeydukes? I mean, it was chalk-full of different sorts of candy; Canary Creams, Chocolate covered frogs, Bertie Bots Every Flavored Bean—and they definitely mean every flavor. And oh, my other all time favorite shop to visit, was Zonkos Joke Shop. I just adored the different things that were in the shop. And was always looking for the newest gadget to help me do better in my classes.

"I've seen you break the rules, Harry Potter. Don't you try to deny it."

"You must have me mistaken with someone else," he chuckled. Once again, folding his arms against his chest.

"Oh no, I don't think that's the case. I've seen you sneak into the other student's dorms. Breaking in, when you should be in your room."

"Oh, and what were you doing out of your room then, huh?" He said, making faces at me, which I didn't like very much.

"I was following you."

"Following me?"

"Yes," I was dying to know who you were sneaking out to see at such late hours of the night. It's that Lovegood girl, isn't it?"

"So what of it? She's a friend. I have a right to go visit my friends whenever I want, don't I?"

"Maybe so, but not in the middle of the night. Why not go during the day, unless you don't want people knowing you're hanging around with that lunatic of a person."

"Luna is not a lunatic!" Harry defended the girl. Which honestly, I didn't see as to why he was defending her. In my opinion, Luna was crazy. She always wore the most bizarre clothing and jewelry. And she always talked in a dream-like voice that was so annoying to listen to. I could fall asleep at the sound of her voice.

"I beg to differ." I fumed. Dude, I seriously had no idea what was getting into me. I was never you like this. I generally, was not a mean or loud person. I was usually quiet, and kept to myself. No wonder I didn't have very many friends here. That was going to have to change, but I wasn't sure how to make myself change either.

By the looks of it, that was the last straw. Harry, taking his arms off his chest, threw himself at me, knocking us both to the ground, with such a force that I didn't know was even possible.

**A/N Wow! Again, 2 chapters in one day. I'm on a roll! Lol. Hope You're liking this.**


End file.
